


Buttons

by AppliedMethodology



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppliedMethodology/pseuds/AppliedMethodology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew how to push his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompts. Word: Buttons

            Sherlock knew how to push his buttons.

            He knew how to slip his arm over John’s while reaching for a drink, or a pen or something equally as pointless. He knew how to make the fabrics of their respective coats or shirts brush together just enough, and with enough intent, to be seen by those looking-and there was always someone looking-as nothing less than a show of familiarity. He did it to show that yes, he was comfortable enough with John to routinely breach his sphere of personal space and John was comfortable enough to allow it.

            Sherlock made a point of doing it in front of John’s dates; those idiotic women that he seemed so fond of. He would place his hand on John’s shoulder, or else sit close enough to him that their shoulders or thighs (often both) brushed. He continued in this manner until John stopped bringing his dates home, or around him in general. Still, he found ways to make it clear that they weren’t welcome around John.

            Very often, the women got the message, and perhaps they weren’t as stupid as Sherlock had thought. It bothered John on those instances: it bothered him that Sherlock was able to make his dates leave, and often with angry questions-and sometimes accusations-over how he should just shag his flatmate like he so clearly- _desperately_ -wanted to and save them all the trouble of dealing with his repressed sexuality.

            His complaints, and they were many, fell on deaf ears (or were instantly deleted) when he brought them to Sherlock’s attention. What should he care? John’s dates were a nuisance, and not nearly on par with what John deserved. Could he see that? John barely seemed capable of keeping track of their names, anyways. Really, Sherlock was doing him a favour. If he ran them off, then John could direct his anger towards him rather than at himself. 


End file.
